It's Only A Game - Cardverse
by threesidedsquarethefanfic
Summary: All the four kingdoms used to live together in harmony. What happens when they are on the verge of war with each other?


~Chapter 1~

"Alfred! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur shouted at the American king. Alfred was currently trying to see if he could balance a bunch of plates on his head without them falling off and he was succeeding, until Arthur came in the room. The sudden yelling of the British man made him jump and a bunch of plates went falling everywhere landing to the ground make a loud crashing sound as they broke. "Dude, I was doing so good until you came in here and scared me!" Alfred was obviously a little upset over this but he pushed it off not letting it worry him.

"So... how has my wife been recently?" He asked walking over and wrapping his arm around the smaller man. Arthur seemed annoyed by this but let him put his arm around him anyways. "The same old stuff. Nothing happens here anymore and you never do anything with me. What happened to are special dinners every Friday night?" Arthur looked at the ground extremely angry. When he married this man he was hoping that Alfred would at least still spend time with him but he never gets any attention any more and he was tired of it. "I'm busy, it may seem boring to you but we're on the brink of war with the Kingdom of Clubs and I can't let that happen."

Arthur huffed and pushed Alfred away and started exiting the room not want to hear any excuses from Alfred. "Babe! Come back!" Alfred called quickly following him. "Do not call me that, you don't deserve to call me that when you don't give me the love that I need, I know we're not the Kingdom of Hearts but you could still at least show it..." Arthurs eyes were filled to the brim with tears and he stayed turned away from Alfred to make sure he didn't see. "I don't even want you talking to me until you start loving me like a husband should." He then went in his room and slammed the door on Alfred. Alfred looked at the door in dismay unsure of what to do. He almost knocked on the door but decided against it and walked to his own room.

 _thump._ "Kiku, what was that sound?" Ludwig called out to his own wife from his work table. "I don't know Ludwig, I'll check it out for you." The Japanese man walked down the hall to inspect where the noise came from.

He stood in front of the room it came from. Feliciano's room, figures. Kiku softly knocked on the door. "Feliciano, what are you doing in there?" He called out. there was a few more thumps before Feliciano finally came to open the door. "Sorry Kiku, I was trying to make white flags and my stash of sticks fell from my shelf and I was coming to open the door I tripped on them and fell." He answered a never ending smile on his face. "Why are you making white flags?" He asked, confused of why Feliciano would do that. "For when we surrender to the Kingdom of Diamonds!" The Italian man replied. Kiku was shocked from being told this from the Italian man and he couldn't exactly think of what to reply with. "Feliciano we aren't surrendering to the Kingdom of Diamonds." That's all Kiku could think of saying to him. "Well we can't go to battle and kill... that would hurt other people family's and that would break their heart I just can't do that." Feliciano looked at the ground sadly. All he ever wanted was to keep people happy no matter what, even if it meant losing their kingdom. "Feliciano we will do what we have to do, even if it means we have to go to war with the Kingdom of Diamonds."

At that Kiku walked away, not wanting to hear any more nonsense from the Italian. "Kiku, what was the noise?" Ludwig asked, not hearing the conversation that Kiku just had with Feliciano. "Italians." Was all he said before heading to his room not wanting to have to deal with them anymore.

Ivan sat on his throne playing with his scepter humming softly to an unknown melody when Elizabeta came running into the throne room, her shoes clicking on the ground with ever step. "My king and love, I come bearing horrid news!" She ran up in front of him, out of breath.

"One of are ambassador's were murdered while they were on the way to the Kingdom of Hearts. From what I was told there was a Spade burned onto his chest." Ivan simply smiled at this information and laughed softly. "A Spade assassin?" He looked up at the highly detailed ceiling contemplating the information. "Well this is not very good news." Elizabeta laughed nervously as she could feel how annoyed Ivan was about this, though he didn't show it on his face. "Elizabeta, get Roderich." He demanded.

Elizabeta nodded then ran out of the room towards the gardens where she knew Roderich would be. She slowed her running when she came into the garden. It was a beautiful place with many hedges and flowers. When she saw Roderich she quickly ran to him and embraced him immediately in a hug. "Elizabeta, not now what if one of the guards see?" He said pushing her away even though he longed to hold her in his arms. "Sorry Roderich, I just couldn't help myself." She said, looking at the ground blushing lightly. "You must have come out here for a reason, am I correct?" He asked, looking at her worried something horrible might have happened. If something had happened to the king or even worse she was pregnant and Ivan was not the father. "King Ivan calls for you." She answered. He sighed in relief it wasn't anything he thought it was going to be, just a small chat with the king and he'll probably be put to work which he would probably procrastinate on because he would prefer to play his instruments or be in the garden.

At first he ran to get the throne room but he got tired quickly and ended up walking at a very slow pace, breathing in and out to catch his breath. The door made a loud moaning noise as he entered the room and he walked over to the throne to ear what ever news or what ever job Ivan had for him.

"Greetings king, you called for my service's?" He bowed slightly and looked up at him, already starting to feel the strong emotions coming off of Ivan. "Roderich, just now the ambassador that went out to visit with the Kingdom of Hearts was assassinated. Apparently, burned onto his chest was a spade." Roderich thought over the situation trying to understand what Ivan was asking him to do. "It wasn't Eduard von Bock was it?" He asked. "It was." He seemed completely unfazed by the death of one of the best ambassadors we had. "What do you want me to do about it?" He asked. "I need you to figure out who the assassin is and bring him to me, dead or alive." He replied. Roderich bowed again and started leaving the room. "As you command my King." He said before leaving the room.

"Francis, I understand you were forced into this marriage with my sister but I don't want you to lay to even touch her with your perverted fingers." Vash shouted at the Frenchman. Francis pouted sadly and backed away from the small girl. "Fine, love got be forced upon anyone anyways. But when she's older you can't stop me from trying to get her." He smirked and looked over at the little girl, in a sort of needing way. "You know what don't even look at Erika, I bet your undressing her in your mind at this very moment!" He grabbed Erika by the arm and left the room.

"Aww, now I'm alone with only myself to be with." He opened up a bottle of wine and poured it into a glass. He looked out the window, admiring the beauty of the forest and the sky. A moment later Vash walked back into the room with a letter in his hand. "It's from the Queen of Spades." He handed Francis the letter then left the room again. Francis pulled open the envelope that was sealed close with the mark of the Spades and pulled out the letter.

 _Dear King Francis, I write this letter to you in hope of an Alliance against the Club's. The war will not be able to be stopped and there's only one way I can win this against the kingdom of luck. Is to have the help of the Kingdom of wealth. With our army and military strength and your help with buying supplies and resources we can win against the Club's. King Alfred refuses to believe that you will be of any help and I don't believe that he is correct. If you would please join us in are battle we will help you with yours._

 _Sincerely, Queen Arthur_

Francis thought about the arrangement and how it could help him against the Hearts. The only reason why he even wanted to take the Kingdom of Hearts was because they had such beautiful people and the Jack and his brother look like they would have so much fun being with him. He had met them long ago and he hasn't wanted anything else ever since. In fact, he didn't even have to take the kingdom he could just send out a few man to capture them but he decided why not just take everything?

Far out in the woods where no man sets foot, was a campfire with two people sitting around it. A small boy maybe the age of 13 and an albino man. Together, they came up with the next plan to make the ones who made them suffer destroy each other. With the death of a queen everything will go up in flames and everyone will kill each other. And the ones who survive? Forced to live in terror and fear under the rule of the Jokers.


End file.
